Talk:Lava
Lava and boots destruction The page currently doesn't mention any danger to equipment. As I just found out, stepping onto Lava while wearing a pair of speed boots is not a good idea. The boots (which were greased, btw) spontaneously combusted. It would have been better to enter the Lava barefoot since I had fire resistance. I'm not sure whether this happens always, and which kind of equipment is in danger, so I add this info here on the talk page, hoping that someone with better knowledge can improve the "Lava" entry. :The boots need to be fireproof to prevent them from burning up. --MadDawg2552 19:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Also, you're going to sink unless they're boots of water walking.--Ray Chason 19:37, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Where to find lava So where do you find Lava before the Endgame if you are not a valkyrie? -Tjr 23:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's also on the priest and monk quests. I don't think it appears in the normal dungeon in vanilla though. In SLASH'EM, it occasionally replaces the walls of maze levels (as do iron bars, clouds, lava and ice), and is in a couple versions of Sokoban, as well as the Lawful quest, and possibly some other places. You can also wish for it in wizard mode, if you want to do tests with it. -Ion frigate 00:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sinking in lava The text mentions that if you have fire resistance, this gives you a few rounds to get out before you sink below the surface and die. My question is - in this case, what is it that kills you? Is it suffocation? If you have fire resistance + unbreathing, would you still die... or could you walk around in the lava like you can walk around in water? Of course, if your unbreathing comes from an amulet, it's possible this amulet (unless it is fireproof) could be burned up... removing your unbreathing extrinsic. But if you were currently polymorphed into a form that has inherent unbreathing (e.g. undead) and still have the fire resistance intrinsic... would that work? :You die from sinking into the lava. Unbreathing doesn't help you in that regard: you will still die. Fire resistance isn't *quite* absolute, as evidenced by the fact that fire traps still do 1-2HP damage if you are fire resistant. So my guess is that the devs considered that fire resistance may help with surviving lava, but not if you are completely surrounded by it. Also, you would have a hell of a time escaping from sinking beneath the surface of lava, with nothing to grab on to. :Oh, and amulets won't burn up in lava, as they are made of metal (hence the fact that metallivores can eat them to gain intrinsics, sometimes). -Ion frigate 19:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The tombstone message is "dissolved in molten lava". I guess even fire resistance has its limits (or more likely, the DevTeam didn't want to handle the case of a character completely sunk in lava).--Darth l33t 21:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It would probably relate to a case of you sinking in quick sand. If you don't breath, and you survive it, you're still inside there. You basically would starve to death anyway. And if you don't eat, then you'd just be stuck in a void of sand.- - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 22:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::You also could just be getting ripped up by the currents of the lava. It is as turbulent as water and much more dense. Understanding Where it says: Escaping from lava can leave hero outside of time. Can someone please elaborate on that? How exactly are they outside time? I do not intend to take advantage of it as I do not know how. (I've only gone as far as Mine Town)- - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 18:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :"however, the exact nature of the bug is not public knowledge." -- Qazmlpok 19:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC)